Crescent Moon
by Shin Sekai no Kaizoku
Summary: La Grande Guerre est enfin terminée. Harry Potter a vaincu, et désormais, le monde sorcier tente de se reconstruire. Mais, au cours du procès de la Traîtresse, les survivants voient leurs croyances profondément ébranlées. Qui était véritablement Camélia Potter ? UA. Présence de violences envers un enfant (sous-entendu)


_**Disclaimer**_:

L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.  
Je ne touche **absolument aucun** centime sur cette fanfiction. Mon seul salaire réside en vos commentaires, chers lecteurs.

Well. Pour les lecteurs de l'Enchanteur, je suis désolée de me lancer dans une nouvelle fiction, mais cette idée a commencé à germer pendant mes révisions et ne veut plus me lâcher depuis. Voici un petit prologue pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche!

Cette fanfiction couvrira au minimum les sept ans d'études de Harry Potter et ses compagnons d'aventure. Il s'agira donc d'une très longue fiction.  
Je suis également étudiante et souvent prise par la vie réelle, je ne donne aucune date, ni jour, de publication fixe. _Cette fiction progressera très lentement _sauf coup de chance.

Il y aura certainement des couples, majoritairement hétéro (FXM), mais il n'est pas impossible que du MxM soit mentionné. Actuellement, je travaille sur la première année, donc je ne sais pas comment mes romances vont se développer, même si j'ai quelques idées. Pour ceux dont le MxM (ou FxF) dérangerait, je vous notifierai ces nouveautés en cours d'histoire.

IMPORTANT : Il sera fait mention d'abus et de violences envers un enfant. Sans qu'ils ne soient décris, l'idée sera suggérée ou clairement dite. Le warning n'est pas là pour faire joli

* * *

Prologue

Elle marchait, plongée dans ses pensées. Comme toujours, diraient ses anciens camarades de classe. Discrète, perdue dans son monde, un monde que personne ne comprenait.  
Sauf peut-être elle ?

Mais, elle n'était plus là.

Devant elle, la silhouette de celui qui fut autrefois un ami.  
Derrière elle, une armada de sorciers, baguette dégainée, n'attendant qu'un seul faux-pas pour l'envoyer rejoindre l'au-delà. Le méritait-elle ?

Mais elle s'en fichait. De tout ces regards méprisants, ou trahis. Des menottes anti-magie qui blessaient la chair tendre de ses poignets. De son état physique. Elle continuait de marcher, ses longs cheveux flottant derrière elle au moindre pas. De sa démarche assurée, sans un regard en arrière, elle assumerait ses actes jusqu'au bout, le menton relevé, fière de ce qu'elle était.  
Le cortège traversa le Ministère de la Magie en direction des tribunaux. Elle se faisait huer par les foules, mais les insultes glissaient sur elle sans l'atteindre.  
Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance, désormais.

Puis, enfin, les clameurs perdirent en puissance. La tension se fit plus élevée autour d'elle, alors qu'ils venaient d'atteindre les portes du tribunal, où sa peine serait décidée. Car elle n'avait aucune illusion. Elle était coupable, et tous le savaient.  
Le sorcier qui se tenait devant elle se retourna, et elle put voir dans ses yeux verts se refléter une lueur d'hésitation. Elle lui sourit, et il se détourna d'elle.

\- "Aurors, faites entrer la Traîtresse. Que son sort soit scellé ce jour." retentit la voix puissante du Ministre depuis l'intérieur du tribunal

Tout avait commencé le 31 octobre 1981. Rares sont les personnes qui savaient ce qui s'était exactement passé ce soir-là.  
Mais l'histoire avait retenu ceci.

Alors que les parents Potter étaient de sortie, en pleine bataille aux côtés de l'Ordre du Phénix, Lord Voldemort profita de cette distraction pour briser les protections de la petite maison à Godric's Hollow et tenta de supprimer les jumeaux qui dormaient à l'étage.  
Et Harry Potter, l'aîné, le réduisit à l'état de fantôme pendant plus de dix ans, apportant sur la famille une célébrité dont il se serait bien passé.

Ensuite, tout alla de mieux en mieux pour la famille Potter. Lily finit par diminuer le nombre d'heures qu'elle passait au travail, passant à un mi-temps afin de se consacrer à ses enfants. James, au contraire, fut promu plusieurs fois sur peu de temps et devint un auror respecté.

Sauf que la réalité, elle, était toute autre.

Le couple Potter battait de l'aile. James redevenait ce petit prétentieux arrogant que Lily avait détesté pendant une très grande partie de ses études. La célébrité de son fils, et donc, de sa famille, lui était montée à la tête. Chose qui déplaisait très fortement à la mère de famille, qui reportait donc tout son amour envers ses enfants. Oh, bien sûr, elle les aimait tous les deux. Mais personne ne pouvait nier sa petite préférence pour la cadette, Camélia.

Âgée de cinq ans à l'époque. Qu'elle était mignonne, Camélia. Calme et discrète, elle rappelait à Lily la jeune fille qu'elle fut. Désireuse d'apprendre, elle préférait la compagnie des livres imagés aux balais de Quidditch.  
James, au contraire, la dédaignait. Déjà, elle détonait. Jamais un Potter n'avait eu les cheveux roux. Oh, pas que cela le dérangeât lorsqu'il entreprit de séduire Lily, mais qu'une fille de la famille, sa propre fille, ne porte pas les mèches corbeau, caractéristiques de sa lignée, l'agaçait. Par ailleurs, il n'aimait pas la lecture non plus, préférant passer tout son temps à la maison avec son aîné, Harry le Survivant, jouant avec lui sur des balais jouets, lui enseignant la base du Quidditch.

C'est à cet âge que les choses commencèrent à déraper.  
Suite à une attaque policière non-justifiée, James se prit un blâme, et fut ensuite suspendu puis rétrogradé, conséquences de la plainte posée par la victime. Lily s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui, et sa fille dédaignait sa propre famille pour faire comme sa mère, toujours plongée dans les livres.  
Il leva la main sur elle la première fois un soir de novembre, alors que sa femme était partie chez une amie passer une soirée entre filles.  
Il menaça Camélia de représailles si elle osait parler de cela. La petite fille aux yeux baignés de larmes ne put qu'acquiescer. Et son calvaire débuta.

Au début, c'était discret. Une claque de temps à autre, puis ce fut le poing. Et la ceinture, le jour où il se fit coiffer au poteau pour une promotion par un petit jeune.  
Lily n'était pas au courant, elle n'en avait jamais rien su. Peut-être les choses auraient été différentes, si elle avait vu.

Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire...


End file.
